SM060
July 9, 2018 | en_op=Under The Alolan Moon | ja_op=アローラ!! | ja_ed=ポーズ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=下田正美 | directorn=1 | director=牧野吉高 | artn=1 | art=篠原隆 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM051-SM060 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Getting a Jump on the Competition! (Japanese: ' リーリエ飛びます！ポケゾリジャンプ大会！！' Soars Through the Air! The !!) is the 60th episode of the , and the 999th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 1, 2018, in New Zealand on June 5, 2018, in Canada on June 30, 2018, and in the United States on July 9, 2018. Blurb The Pokémon School students, Professor Kukui, and Kahuna Hala are visiting Mount Lanakila on Ula’ula Island, where they meet Cerah, a star of the Pokémon Sled Jump event. With the help of her Alolan Ninetales, Cerah introduces our heroes to the sport, and Lillie and Snowy are excited to try it together—even regaining their confidence after crashing during a practice run. The two of them fly high in the competition, and Snowy shows off a new move: Aurora Veil! Although Kahuna Hala and his newly evolved Crabominable are the winners, everyone agrees that Lillie’s jump was excellent, and she’s excited to keep working with Snowy as a team! Plot takes the class to Ula'ula Island's Mount Lanakila to meet with Hala and watch his evolve. As everyone else enjoys the snow, Kukui informs that Snowy's was found on Mount Lanakila. The group makes their way up the mountain and observes a group of and along the way. Kukui notes that there aren't many places in Alola to see snow-dwelling Pokémon. Following Hala's request, the group stops for a break, as everyone shows what food and drinks they brought. When finds , evaluates the footprints and believes it is an undiscovered 10-foot-tall Pokémon. Snowy sniffs the air before running off, and Lillie follows in pursuit, as does the rest of the class. Lillie catches up to Snowy when it suddenly stopped, and a yell breaks the silence. Just then, a woman riding on a snowboard has her jump down and protect the duo with its as she jumps over their heads on a snowmobile. The woman immediately stops and apologizes to Lillie for the near-collision. However, Lillie is more focused on the woman's Ninetales, who is nudging up to Snowy. The woman reveals that Ninetales used Aurora Veil before, making Lillie eager to teach Snowy the move. Ash, Sophocles, and Rotom run to the scene; and Sophocles and Rotom recognize the woman as Cerah, Alola's best PokéSled Jumper. The group introduces themselves to Cerah, who notes that she will be late for an upcoming training session, with the event happening tomorrow. She rides off just as Sophocles, Lillie, and Ash are called over to a battle between Hala's Crabrawler and a wild . The match ends quickly, with Sneasel defeated after Crabrawler uses its . In a blue light, Crabrawler evolves into a . Rotom quickly examines its footprint, and matches it to the footprint that was seen earlier. Hala admits he also came to the island to participate in the Pokémon Sled Jump Games. Ash remembers it as the tournament that Cerah spoke of, while Sophocles tells and that they met her earlier, leaving the two envious. Hala explains that Cerah is a guest competitor, upon which Kukui encourages everyone to go see the venue. The group makes their way to the venue and watches as a man's uses before descending down. Cerah catches up with the group, and informs them that they could rent a sled and enter the competition. Kiawe, Ash, and eventually Lillie, with some encouragement from Lana and Mallow, decide to take part. watches on and also decides to enter the tournament, hoping to win the prize. Cerah escorts the group to her childhood jump track and demonstrates with her Ninetales. While up in the air, Ninetales emits , which dazzles everyone. Ash and are next, but they merely slide down and jump. Rotom reminds Ash that Pikachu had to use a move, but Cerah still commends his effort and decides to have the group focus on jumping and landing first. Kiawe goes, but he falls down instead of flying over the snow jump, as Rotom informs him that is quite heavy. Lillie goes with Snowy, but during the descent, she becomes overwhelmed by the speed and closes her eyes. Cerah reminds her to keep her eyes open, and Lillie does so just before she crashes into the snow. Then, Ash repeats the jump and has Pikachu use , though he is electrocuted. Meanwhile, Snowy wishes to continue, though Cerah senses Lillie's fear. Lillie remains adamant that she will be fine, but Cerah tells Lillie that she was much like her when she first started out. After watching a friend, Cerah was determined to learn to PokéSled Jump, despite her mother wishing her to take up piano lessons. After a bad fall with her then- , she developed a fear of jumping that was quickly quashed by Vulpix's support. Cerah's story restores Lillie's focus, but Mallow interjects and says that she will have to get use to the speed first. Kiawe calls on his to take him and Lillie across the sky. With that, Lillie gains confidence and overcomes her fear. She again attempts a jump with Snowy, and everyone is thrilled when it is successful. Lillie then moves on to the next stage; incorporating a move into the jump. She hopes to have Snowy use Aurora Veil, though Cerah informs her that in order to use the move, it must be hailing. Lillie replies that she and Snowy have been practicing their as well. Lillie and Snowy return to the top of the slope and it uses Hail, but its first attempts to use Aurora Veil are unsuccessful. However, Lillie continues to practice, and by sunset, Snowy performs a successful Aurora Veil. Kukui calls it a day, and everyone returns to the Pokémon Center. The next day, the Pokémon Sled Jump Games begins, with the announcer and a Pokémon Sled Jump Master with over 40 years of experience observing the event. The announcer is impressed by Kiawe and Turtonator's spinning , though the Pokémon Sled Jump Master criticizes the jump's distance as too short. Next is Jessie, posing as "Jessicle" with . The pair slide down, with Mimikyu using several to speed up, though the Pokémon Sled Jump Master claims he invented that technique 50 years ago. Once they are up in the air, Mimikyu spins its tail, using . Out of nowhere, appears and snatches Team Rocket away, leaving the judges confused. Next up are Hala and Crabominable. Before jumping, Crabominable launches a Power-Up Punch at the ground, sending the pair flying into the air, though the Pokémon Sled Jump Master claims that he would have gotten higher 60 years ago. Hala pulls out two fans and hits his belly to imitate . The judges are impressed by the Island Kahuna's display. Ash and Pikachu slide down, and once they are up, Ash presses his Z-Ring to have Pikachu use , though the move sends the pair backwards. The Pokémon Sled Jump Master is astounded and concedes that he believes his negative jump record from 70 years ago was just broken. Eventually, it is now Lillie's turn, and after jumping, she has Snowy perform a Hail attack. A sudden gust of wind almost blows her off course, however, though she regains her composure and follows it with an Aurora Veil to make a successful landing. The crowd and announcer enjoy the spectacle, though the Pokémon Sled Jump Master states he could have done better 80 years ago. The announcer introduces the crowd to Cerah, there to perform an exhibition jump whilst the competitor's scores are tallied up. Ninetales' propels Cerah and the sled upwards, then they follow it with a combined and . The spectacular display amazes the crowd, and the Pokémon Sled Jump Master compares the performance to himself 90 years ago. With the votes now in, the announcer declares Hala and Crabominable as the winner. The Pokémon Sled Jump Master announces the prize, a 99-year-old wooden sled, which leaves the crowd in disbelief over the anticlimax. Later, Lillie apologizes to Snowy for not winning, as she hoped to make her happy. Cerah approaches Lillie and reassures her that her frustrations are normal, and explains that it will turn into the drive needed to succeed. Lillie nods in agreement and thanks Snowy for its partnership. With everything over, Kukui announces that it is time for the group to return to Melemele Island. The group is now aboard a ship destined for Melemele Island. However, Kukui, Kiawe, and Hala all regret their earlier decisions to endure the freezing temperatures at the mountain, for they have since caught colds. Major events * visits Ula'ula Island for the first time. * Hala's evolves into . * Snowy is revealed to know and learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Alola Form) * * (Alola Form) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Hala * Cerah * Pokémon Sled Jump Master * Sportscaster * Trainers ** Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Alola Form) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Hala's; evolves) * (Hala's; newly evolved; debut) * (Cerah's; Alola Form; flashback) * (Cerah's; Alola Form; debut) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * (×4) * (Alola Form; ×2; debut) * Trivia * Poké Problem: In today's episode, a competition known as the PokéSled Jump Tournament is held. Who'll be the winner? ** Host: ** Choices: Lillie, , Hala, ** Answer: Hala * The narrator, , , and Lillie narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub title of this episode is a pun on the saying "getting a leg up on the competition". * The English dub was released on Amazon Video on July 5, 2018, four days before the episode aired in the United States. * Ash and wear their winter clothes for the entire episode, aside from Kiawe at the beginning. * Ash, Mallow, Lana, , Kiawe, Lillie, Hala, and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Errors * When Lillie is riding on her sled, one of her pigtails briefly turns white. * When Cerah performs the exhibition jump, her ponytail is missing for a brief moment. Dub edits * The Japanese text depicting 's name is edited out in the dub. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |he= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 060 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein großer Sprung vorwärts! es:EP1003 fr:SL060 it:SM060 ja:SM編第60話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第60集